The Wolf Inside
by HeatherHavok
Summary: Boy meets girl, girl falls for boy, boy proposes a relationship, girl already has a fiancé? Paul doesn't know what to do when he imprints on a girl that's already taken.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New story! I don't own anyone besides Wayne and Jenna! R&R

I guess I should've known better than to marry someone I hate. At this point though, I guess I had no choice. We were set to marry in 4 months and today I bought the wedding dress he picked for me. It wasn't horrible it just wasn't what I would've picked for myself. It was skin tight and lacy with jewels all over it... NOT the best. I carefully set it in the back of my car and climbed behind the wheel. I let small tears roll down my cheeks... This was the only time I allowed it. I couldn't cry at home because who knows if he'd show up or not, and I couldn't cry in public because everyone knew who I was engaged to and they'd start asking questions, so my car was the only place I had to let my sadness escape. I began driving from Seattle back to Forks before the rain hit. I was determined to make it because I really hated driving in the rain.

I was about 45 minutes from home when the rain started pouring. I sighed deeply and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I kept my eyes focused on the road and ground my teeth together and attempted to calm my erratic breathing. As I was about 20 minutes out my car started sputtering and jerking. I pulled over to the side of the road before it died completely. I rested my head again the steering wheel and let out a groan. I pulled my phone from my bag and dialed the only number on my speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Wayne! Oh thank God. Listen, I'm about 20 minutes out of Forks and my car broke down on the side of the road. Could you please come and get me?" I asked my soon to be husband. I heard a groan from his end.

"Jenna... I really can't deal with this right now. I have to go meet with the realtor and then meet my mother for dinner," he replied in a bored tone. My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Wayne?! I'm stranded and it's raining! Don't you care about that?" I spat.

"Honey, I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own. I have to go. Don't forget to make that pie for my dad. He's getting impatient. Bye," and then the line went dead.

Stupid. Idiotic. Jerk. I hate him. I don't know how long I had my head in my hands for or how long I was crying but I about smacked my head and knocked myself out when there was a knock on my window. I was looked up to see who was there but the rain was making it hard to see so I rolled my window down and when I looked up my breath caught in my throat and all thoughts of Wayne, and my car, and the rain, and my wedding were gone. The only thing that existed was him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was doing patrol when I heard the sputter of a car on the highway about 15 miles away. My brothers must've heard it too because a few seconds later I heard my alpha's voice in my head.

"Paul, go check and see if someone needs help," Sam commanded. I groaned and let out a few curses.

"C'mon Sam! I only had a few minutes left of my patrol! I want to go home, I've got a date tonight with Kylie," I whined.

"Lyla, Paul. Her name is Lyla. Kylie was last week," Jared corrected me. I laughed and inwardly smirked.

"Whoops, anyway Sam I can't. I'm all booked up!" I said. I felt his anger at me.

"Paul, go, NOW!" The power of his order hit me like a brick. I cursed him and ran toward the direction of the car. I saw it sitting on the side of the road and I heard soft sobbing coming from the inside. For some reason I felt the need to go comfort the woman sitting inside. I felt Sam's order weigh on me so I phased back and pulled on my ripped cutoff jeans. I ran to the car and lightly knocked on the driver side window. She jumped at the sound of my knocking and quickly turned and tried to squint to see me. I couldn't blame her, I was having a hard time seeing her through the downpour. I saw her look down and find the crank to roll down her window and when it was all the way down she looked up and I heard her sharp intake of air.

I felt my breath leave me as if I'd been punched in the gut. I suddenly didn't care about the pack, or my date, or any of my other troubles. I cared about her, this woman whom only moments before was sobbing in her car. I felt my heart ache at that thought. She was crying and I needed to know why. She was opening and closing her mouth trying to find words to say and I smiled at her. Apparently I had the same effect on her as she did me.

"Hi," she whispered. I smiled bigger. Her voice was soft and light, but it was the kind of voice that could cut you like a knife if needed. She smiled back at me and raised an eyebrow and I realized I hadn't answered her. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks.

"Hello. Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked. Her smile fell and she nodded.

"Yeah, my car just broke down and my stupid fiancé decided dinner was more important than picking me up!" She spat. My heart shattered. Fiancé? She had a fiancé? How was that possible? She was meant for me! I felt myself start shaking at the idea of another man loving her and spending his life with her. This would not be okay. My inner wold told me to track him down and kill him but I felt the sadness and hopelessness radiating off of her and I knew my wolf would have to wait. She came first.

I walked around her car and popped the hood. I fiddled with a few things and a couple of loose wires and such. When I felt it acceptable I told her to try starting it. She did and it roared to life. I heard her squeal in excitement and clap her hands together.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. I smiled at her and my wolf purred with satisfaction. I pleased her and he was happy with it. I closed the hood and walked back over to her window.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help," I said. I stood up and took that as my cue to leave. My wolf growled at me and I pushed it back. I began walking.

"WAIT!" I heard her yell. I stopped immediately and turned around. She looked almost panicked. "Please let me give you a ride! It's the least I can do since you helped me," she said. I smiled and nodded. I climbed into the passenger side of her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! These first few chapters are going to be a little short partly because I'm writing them on my phone and partly because I'm just trying to get the ball rolling so bear with me! I own nothing besides Jenna and Wayne!**

I couldn't quit looking at him. I don't know why I didn't notice he was shirtless until he was sitting right beside me but I wasn't complaining. I kept sneaking glances and I saw that he was just outright staring at me. I felt my cheeks darken and I coughed awkwardly.

"I'm Paul," he told me. I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't even introduced myself.

"I'm Jenna, nice to meet you Paul," I replied. I saw him smile at me with a set of perfect teeth and I felt myself melt a little bit inside.

"Jenna... That's a beautiful name. Are you from around here or just traveling through?" He asked me. I felt butterfly's in my stomach after he said my name. The way it fell from his lips it almost seemed like he was meant to be the one to speak my name.

"I am, I live in Forks but I'm from La Push," I told him. His head snapped to me and he gaped.

"You're from La Push?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, my mom was from there. My dad lived in Forks and they met and married. I'd went there a few times when I was a child. I don't go there much anymore.." I replied.

"Does your mom still visit?" He asked me. I felt my chest tighten.

"No. She died when I was 6. Lost control one night when it was raining really bad. My dad was devastated," I told him. I saw his eyes soften.

"I'm so sorry. That's hard. My dad died when I was 8. He was my best friend. He was attacked by a bear," he shared. I felt my heart break. He could relate with me and I with him.

"That's so awful Paul, I'm sorry. I guess you can relate then huh?" I said. He nodded mutely and I reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. His smile was almost blinding.

"So, tell me about this fiancé that leaves you on the side of the road," he said. I could tell by the hard edge to his voice that he wasn't pleased with the incident.

"Wayne. He's just very busy. He's really a good person. We met about a year ago and we've been engaged for about 3 months. We're getting married in 4 months. I was actually on my way back from Seattle after picking up my wedding dress. He's from Forks like my dad, they belong to the same country club. That's how I met him," I told him. I saw him shaking slightly and his jaw tightened.

"Too busy to pick up his fiancé in a downpour?! Sounds like an ass to me," he spat. I don't know why I felt the need to defend Wayne, but I didn't want Paul to dislike the man I was going to marry. I needed his approval for some reason.

"He's really not bad! He's a great guy and he loves me. He's just been stressed out trying to find a house for us near the city," I defended. Paul looked directly at me and frowned.

"Do you love him?" He whispered. I was taken aback. I thought about that question though. I didn't really love Wayne... I liked him enough. My dad really liked him it seemed. He was nice, from money. He knew people and he never took no for an answer.

"Yes," I said simply. Paul's entire demeanor changed immediately. He seemed to slump in his seat and his head faced toward the window. As we entered Forks he signaled for me to pull over at a gas station. When I did he turned and gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you for the lift, my friend will come get me from here. Maybe I'll see you around Jenna," and with that he hopped out of my car and walked off but instead of walking into the gas station he walked into the woods. As I pulled back onto the road I heard a howl coming from the woods. It sounded sad, almost like something was dying. My heart started to ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own the characters you don't recognize! R &R**

I didn't know what to say. When she told me she had lost her mother I could feel her sadness. My heart broke. I needed to comfort her… but I couldn't.

"So, tell me about this fiancé that leaves you on the side of the road," I growled out. I wasn't pleased by the fact that this man that's supposed to love this beautiful creature would just leave her abandoned on the side of the damn road! She stiffened at my tone of voice and glanced at me.

"Wayne. He's just very busy. He's really a good person. We met about a year ago and we've been engaged for about 3 months. We're getting married in 4 months. I was actually on my way back from Seattle after picking up my wedding dress. He's from Forks like my dad, they belong to the same country club. That's how I met him," She told me. I began shaking. I would NEVER be too busy to help her! I'd give my life for her! She seemed to notice and she made to reach across but didn't.

"Too busy to pick up his fiancé in a downpour?! Sounds like an ass to me," I spat. She glanced at me again and her heartbeat sped up.

"He's really not bad! He's a great guy and he loves me. He's just been stressed out trying to find a house for us near the city," she defended. I frowned at her. How could she defend him! She didn't even love him, she couldn't. She was supposed to be mine. We were meant for each other.

"Do you love him?" I whispered. She looked startled by my question. It took her a couple of minutes to answer me but I sat on the edge of my seat the entire time. I needed to know. Her heartbeat was frantic and her face was conflicted. After a couple minutes though her face was set and she turned and looked me in the eye.

"Yes," she said simply. I was dead inside. This was my soul mate, and she loved someone else. I saw a gas station and motioned for her to pull over.

"Thank you for the lift, my friend will come get me from here. Maybe I'll see you around Jenna," and with that I hopped out of her car and headed toward the wood. I phased and let my emotions fill me. All the pain and grief and heartache I was feeling. My howl ripped out of my chest and I had several worried voices in my head.

"What's wrong Paul?!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Dude, what's going on?!"

I showed Jared, Sam, and Jacob what happened. I felt the whole group radiating pity.

"Paul, I'm so sorry," Jared said. I laid down on the ground.

"Sam?" I whined.

"Yeah Paul?" he replied.

"She's supposed to be with me right? She can't marry him right?" I asked. I felt him sigh.

"I don't know Paul, it depends," he answered.

"On what?!" I questioned. He sighed again.

"On you…"

I felt another sadness weigh heavy on my heart. She was sad too… I wonder why. Maybe I had the same effect on her as she did on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own the characters you don't recognize! R &R**

I couldn't get Paul out of my head. The whole drive home I just couldn't stop thinking about his smile, and his face, his voice, his body! God. I don't know what's wrong with me. I pulled up outside of my house and shut my car off. I grabbed my dress from the back and walked up to my door while digging for my keys. I heard rustling behind me and I turned around only to see nothing. Huh, weird. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jenna!" Wayne stepped into the kitchen as I closed the door.

"Wayne, what are you doing here?" I asked. He had his arms crossed and he looked pissed.

"Well I stopped by because I remember telling you to make a pie for my dad and I can see that it's not here. What the hell Jenna?" he was mad. I was madder.

"Are you kidding me Wayne?! I called you less than an hour ago and told you my car broke down! You're the one that didn't want to come and get me!" I accused. He stepped forward and pointed his finger at me.

"That's no excuse. You need to take your responsibilities more serious. I can't believe you'd be this irresponsible and selfish!" he yelled.

"Selfish? SELFISH?! I'm not the one being selfish! You know what I'm not arguing with you over this. I'll make the pie right now. Go have dinner with your mom." I said. He just glared at me.

"It better be done by tomorrow Jenna," he spat. He walked around me and out the door. I sighed and leaned against the counter. I hate him. I hate him so much. I felt more tears fall down my face as I pushed myself away from the counter and laid my dress across the table. I walked over to the fridge and began grabbing the ingredients for a pie. The tears came faster and soft sobs escaped. I didn't know what I was going to do. My life was going downhill. I didn't want to be married to this jerk forever. I wish Paul was here…

WOAH! Where did that come from. I barely knew the guy. I talked with him for like 15 minutes. How strange.

 _Beep Beep_

 _To: Jenna  
From: Kim_

 _Hey girl! Long time no talk! Listen me and some friends are having a bonfire tonight, want to come?_

 _To: Kim  
From: Jenna_

 _Idk. I'm supposed to be making a pie for Wayne's dad._

 _To: Jenna  
From: Kim_

 _I'll bring you a pie! Just come! Please! I haven't seen you in so long, I miss you._

 _To: Kim  
From: Jenna_

 _Okay okay, deal. I'll be there. First beach at 6 right?_

 _To: Jenna  
From: Kim_

 _Great! I'll see you then!_

Well, I guess I'm going to a bonfire. Now what to wear.

I ran upstairs to my room and rifled through my closet. I haven't been to a bonfire in years! It's been a long time since I've even been to La Push honestly. I remember it being super cold at bonfires though. I threw a hoodie on over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already 5:30. I decided to go ahead and make my way to First Beach.

It's weird that Kim just randomly messaged me out of nowhere. We used to best friends when we were little. When I stopped visiting as much we called each other all the time. Now though, we maybe talk to each other once every 5-6 months. I missed her.

I pulled up to First Beach and saw a huge bonfire down by the water. I got out and saw Kim waving at me. I waved back and walked down to where she was. She pulled me into a hug and smiled at me.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Me too! It's been too long!" I replied. She nodded and grabbed my hand and drug me over to the bonfire.

"Guys! This is Jenna! Jenna this is everyone," she announced. I looked out around the group and my eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Paul?"

"Jenna?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own the characters you don't recognize! R &R**

I thought about her all day. She was my distraction. She was perfect. Her honey blonde hair and slightly tan skin stood out on the res, that's for sure. Her dark eyes and face structure screamed Quileute though. She had full lips and a bright smile. Her 5'4" frame could fit perfectly by my side. I needed to see her again. I phased back and ran into Sam's house. Emily and Kim were in the kitchen packing up stuff for the bonfire tonight.

"Hey Paul! How was patrol?" Emily asked. I shrugged and started to walk by but a small hand caught my arm.

"What's up Paul? No crude jokes? A girl called here earlier looking for you by the way," Kim said. I put my head in my hands and growled lowly.

"If she calls again tell her I'm not interested," I spat. This time Emily fully turned around with both eyebrows raised. I sighed heavily. "I imprinted today," I whispered. Two squeals filled the room and Kim and Emily rushed to hug me.

"Oh, that's great Paul! What's her name? What does she look like? Does she live here on the res?" Emily asked me. I sighed again.

"Her name is Jenna, she's got blonde hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin, and no she lives in Forks," I answered her.

"Jenna?" Kim asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, but there's a catch," I said. They both looked at me weirdly as I sat down in the nearest chair. "She's engaged…"

"WHAT?!" they simultaneously screamed. I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do," I whispered. A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Emily smiling at me while Kim typed away on her phone.

"It'll be okay Paul, everything works out in the end with imprintees. She'll see the light soon," she reasoned. Kim chuckled.

"Yeah, really soon," she said. I quirked an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged and turned back to packing for the bonfire. I huffed and stood up. I heard Kim chuckling but I shrugged it off and walked out. The pack was all gathered outside. They ran up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Let's go set up at First Beach, the girls will be down shortly," Sam said. I nodded and followed them down to the beach.

After the fire was started and the girls had come and set out all the food I heard Kim squeal again. I ignored it this time though because knowing her it was something stupid. That's when I smelt her. Peaches and vanilla with a hint of mint. She was here.

"Paul?" I turned around at the voice and there she was in a hoodie and tight fitted jeans.

"Jenna?" I questioned. This couldn't be real.

"You guys know each other?" I heard Kim ask. Kim. How did she do this? I turned to see her smiling at me.

"We, uh, met today actually. He fixed my car earlier when it broke down on the side of the road," she responded. I felt my inner wolf purr in satisfaction of succeeding in helping my imprint. Kim replied and they talked for a couple of minutes before Kim left to go sit by Jared. Jenna stood there a bit awkwardly looking around before our eyes met. I motioned for her to come over to where I was. She smiled and walked over and sat next to me.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. Her eyes shot downward and I realized that may have been harsh. "Not that I'm not glad to see you here! I was just wondering how you heard about it," I adjusted. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Kim and I have been best friends for years. We practically grew up together," she responded. I smiled. I knew she was meant for me.

"Really? It's strange that we've never met before then. Kim is one of my really good friends as well. She's dating my best friend Jared," I told her. She nodded along as I spoke and then Billy cleared his throat. "The legends are about to start," I whispered to her. She let out a little squeal and sat forward in her seat. I smiled and resisted the urge to wrap my arm around her. Not now, but soon. She'll be with me soon.


End file.
